For solderless contacting of the conductors of a cable, connectors are used which produce an electrical contact by means of various connection methods, for example crimping or insulation displacement methods. Connectors are also known which allow contacting of a cable by penetration methods. These connectors comprise one or more pointed piercing contacts in the form of lances or spikes, which, upon connection of the connector to a cable, penetrate the insulation and sheath of the conductor(s) and contact the conductor(s), so avoiding prior removal of the insulation from the conductor(s). Contacting may also be effected at any desired point of a cable, without cutting the cable open at the contact point, such that a plurality of connectors equipped with piercing contacts may be fitted to a cable.
An important prerequisite for connection of a cable via piercing contacts, however, is the precise position of a conductor relative to a piercing contact. Since a connector constitutes a component of predetermined form, it is consequently only suitable for connection to a corresponding standard cable. For this reason, to contact different cables which have the same number of conductors but different conductor spacing, different connectors have to be used. It is also disadvantageous that individual conductors of a multi-core cable cannot be selectively contacted with a connector.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more flexible connector, which in particular allows contacting of different cables.
This and other objects of the invention are achieved with a connector according to claim 1. Advantageous further developments are indicated in the dependent claims.